Timeline of Surviving High School
The pre-novel timeline of Surviving High School is complicated, but there are several hints in the game that can help to unravel it. Many students have been featured longer than what would be four years in-game without an explanation, so it is assumed that they repeated a year. If the year has not been clarified, it has been determined through interactions with other characters. Year 1 (2008-2009) Seniors *Adam Jay *Chuck *Fryan *Lisa Greene *Raven Fallon *Ryan Powell Juniors *Beth Morgan *Bryce Hartman *Dinah Nightingale *John Johnson *Kat McGee *Paula Anderson *Spike Chapman *Spud Dudley Sophomores *Mallika Desai *Nicole Blackwell *Kim Johnson Freshmen *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Elliana Silva *Hannah Holmes *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Travis *Phil Ramirez *Taylor Vale *Justin Titles Quarterback *Adam Jay Head Cheerleader *Not stated, assumed to be Paula or Beth. Homecoming Queen *Depending on how Football Star is played, either Beth or Paula. Year 2 (2009-2010) Seniors *Beth Morgan *Bryce Hartman *Dinah Nightingale *John Johnson *Kat McGee *Paula Anderson *Ryan Powell **This is the first time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Spike Chapman *Spud Dudley Juniors *Mallika Desai *Nicole Blackwell *Kim Johnson Sophomores *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Linda Carter *Phil Ramirez *Taylor Vale *Travis *Justin Freshmen *Andy Cannelloni *Brendan Berg *Keith Sanders *Jessica Blaire *Dexter Albright *Andrew Grant *Hannah Holmes **This is the first time Hannah repeats her freshman year. Titles Quarterback *John Head Cheerleader *Paula *Taylor **Temporary position Homecoming Queen *Emily **Note: this is the Emily from the Homecoming Queen Mega Pack. Winter Queen *Taylor Prom Queen *Amanda Year 3 (2010-2011) Seniors *Mallika Desai *Kim Johnson *Ryan Powell **This is the second time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Spike Chapman **This is the first time Spike repeats his senior year. Juniors *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Linda Carter *Megan Hopkins *Nicole Blackwell **This is the first time Nicole repeats her junior year. *Scott Delveccio *Taylor Vale *Zach Wells *Travis *Justin Sophomores *Brendan Berg *Colt Warren *Dexter Albright *Hannah Holmes *Jessica Blaire *Jill Patterson *Keith Sanders **This is the first time Keith repeats his sophomore year. *Maria Gonzalez *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his sophomore year. *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Zoe Davis Freshmen *Andy Cannelloni **This is the first time Andy repeats his freshman year. *Ben Kale *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson *Spencer Cooper Titles Wide Receiver *Howard Head Cheerleader *Taylor 'Arrivals' *Ben Kale, *Colt Warren, *Denni Fallon, *Erik Ericson, *Sam Hill, *Sara Kessler, *Spencer Cooper, *Zoe Davis 'Departures' *Kim Johnson, *Mallika Desai, *Spike Chapman Year 4 (2011-2012) Seniors *Angie Donovan *Howard DeGeest *Kenji Black *Linda Carter *Megan Hopkins *Ryan Powell **This is the third time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Scott Delveccio *Travis *Justin Juniors *Amanda Applebee **This is the first time Amanda repeats her junior year. *Andrew Grant *Brendan Berg *Colt Warren *Dexter Albright *Phil Ramirez *Hector Alonzo **This is the first time Hector repeats his junior year. *Jacob Williams **This is the first time Jacob repeats his junior year. *Jessica Blaire *Jill Patterson *Keith Sanders *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell **This is the second time Nicole repeats her junior year. *Phil Ramirez *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Taylor Vale **This is the first time Taylor repeats her junior year. *Zach Wells **This is the first time Zach repeats his junior year. *Zoe Davis Sophomores *Andy Cannelloni *Ben Kale *Cameron Clark *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson *Lee Chen *Nick Brown *Spencer Cooper Freshmen *Jane Summers Titles Wide Receiver *Howard Head Cheerleader *Taylor **Removed from squad after Zoe and Jessica sabotage her. *Jessica **Left the school when Zoe exposed her to the student body. *Zoe Homecoming Queen *Zoe 'Departures' *Angie Donovan, *Howard DeGeest, *Jessica Blaire, *Linda Carter, *Sara Kessler, *Scott Delveccio *Justin 'Arrivals' *Cameron Clark, *Carson, *Chad Crocker, *Dominique Clark, *Lee Chen, *Nate Crawford, *Nick Brown 'Guests' *Beth Morgan, *Paula Anderson Year 5 (2012-2013) For more information go to Year 5 Seniors *Amanda Applebee *Andrew Grant *Brendan Berg **Brendan did not graduate, and it can be assumed that he missed some of his year due to a course he was taking outside of school. *Colt Warren *Denni Fallon **Although she would have been a junior this year, it can be assumed that Denni graduated early because she has been personified as extremely intelligent. Additionally, she is seen pursuing an internship and living with her uncle in San Francisco in EA's Cause of Death. *Dexter Albright **It is unknown if Dexter graduated off-screen. *Hector Alonzo *Hannah Holmes **Hannah did not graduate this year, although it is unknown why. *Keith Sanders **Keith did not graduate this year, although it is unknown why. *Nicole Blackwell **Nicole did not graduate this year. It is unknown why. *Ryan Powell **This is the fourth time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Sam Hill *Taylor Vale **Taylor did not graduate at the end of this year, although it is unknown why. *Zoe Davis *Travis **This is the first time Travis repeats his senior year. Juniors *Andy Cannelloni *Ashley Jackson *Ben Kale *Cameron Clark *Jacob Williams **This is the second time Jacob repeats his junior year. *Jill Patterson **This is the first time Jill repeats her junior year. *Lee Chen *Maria Gonzalez **This is the first time Maria repeats her junior year. *Nate Crawford *Nick Brown *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his junior year. *Spencer Cooper *Zach Wells **This is the second time Zach repeats his junior year. Sophomores *Hannah Holmes **During the Spartan Games, Hannah was seen as part of Wilson High. It can be assumed that she transferred to Wilson High and then returned to Twin Branches. *Jane Summers *Erik Ericson **This is the first time Erik repeats his sophomore year. Freshmen *Autumn Brooks *Dominique Clark **So far, Dominique has only been seen in the Surviving High School novel and it is unknown if she will be seen in-game. *Emily Kessler *Kevin Delucca *Kimi Chen *Lindsay Vale *Wes Titles Social Chair *Melissa Tancredo **Got replaced for spending money on the wrong things *Zoe Davis Linebacker *Owen Harris Head Cheerleader *Maria Gonzalez 'Arrivals' *Kimi Chen, *Emily Kessler, *Autumn Brooks, *Lindsay Vale, *Owen Harris, *Paige Lenx, *Wes 'Departures' *Amanda Applebee, *Autumn Brooks, *Colt Warren, *Denni Fallon, *Hector Alonzo, *Sam Hill, *Zoe Davis 'Guests' *Howard DeGeest, *Jessica Blaire, Year 6 (2013-2014) For more information go to Year 6. Seniors *Ben Kale *Maria Gonzalez *Owen Harris *Nicole Blackwell **This is the second time Nicole repeats her senior year. *Keith Sanders **This is the first time Keith repeats his senior year. *Cameron Clark *Phil Ramirez *Spencer Copper *Paige Lenx *Zach Wells **This is the second time Zach repeats his senior year. *Taylor Vale **This is the second time Taylor repeats her senior year. *Hannah Holmes **This is the second time Hannah repeats her senior year. *Ashley Jackson *Jill Paterson *Andy Cannelloni *Lee Chen *Jacob Williams *Brendan Berg *Travis **This is the second time Travis repeats his senior year. *Dexter Albright *Porscha Collins *Kenji Black *Megan Hopkins *Ryan Powell **This is the fifth time Ryan repeats his senior year. Juniors *Erik Ericson *Andrew Grant *Jane Summers *Delilah Horner Sophmores *Lindsay Vale *Kevin Delucca *Kimi Chen *Emily Kessler *Veronica *Dominique (Only apeared in novel so far) *Candace *Brinna Freshmen *Alison Applebee *Chris Titles Linebacker *Owen Quaterback *Nate Head Cheerleader *Maria 'Arrivals' *Allison Applebee *Veronica *Candace *Chris *Brinna *Delilah Horner 'Departures' *Wes 'Guests' *Amanda Applebee *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Sam Hill *Spud Dudley *Jessica Blair